


Fujin Yumi

by RandyPandy



Series: Heirs of Legend [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fates occurs before the other FEs, Gen, Gregor!Severa, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: Severa often got presents from her father, but this time, it was a special bow called the Fujin Yumi.
Relationships: Gregor & Serena | Severa, Gregor/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Heirs of Legend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545451
Kudos: 35





	Fujin Yumi

**Author's Note:**

> Next Awakening child and legendary weapon! This time it's Severa/Selena and the Fujin Yumi, which I gave her since her supposed canon promotion is Bow Knight. Also, I don't care how rare Gregor/Cordelia is, I will go down with that ship.
> 
> I've also finished the third part, but I'm still in the process of editing and that'll be posted sometime soon hopefully.

All throughout her childhood, there was one thing that Severa would proudly admit to anybody that had dared to ask her: she had always been close to her father.

She knew that Gregor wasn't the most popular man in the Shepherds, but she loved him dearly. Despite how everyone claimed that he was a layabout that spent money in excess (what was wrong with going shopping?), he was a hard worker, and Severa had idolized him growing up. He wasn't perfect; he had worked hard to get where he was, and unlike her _perfect_ mother, that was something that Severa could admire.

She'd loved him so much that when she had finally taken up arms back in her timeline, she chose to become a mercenary just like he had been instead of a Pegasus Knight like her mother. He had always been there for her up until his death, and in the new timeline, he was just the same.

"Severa! Gregor found you at least!"

"Yes, Daddy?" Severa asked, glancing up at him from where she'd been pondering her latest purchase of lipstick.

Gregor just beamed at her. "Gregor has present for darling daughter!"

"Huh? A present? For me? Daddy, you didn't!" she said, pretending to be modest, though on the inside, Severa was squealing. He was the best father ever! Buying her things! Sure, sometimes his gifts were a bit of a miss, but it was the thought that counted, right? Besides, he would buy her just about anything that she wanted. Cute dresses, makeup, weapons...

"Of course! Gregor has to look after daughter, yes?" He grinned at her, and Severa beamed back at him.

"Naturally. So what did you get me, Daddy?" She asked him, curious, trying to peek at the cloth-covered object. It looked long... a sword of some kind? A bow? A lance? Hopefully not a lance.

Gregor unwrapped the object. "Severa mentioned wanting new weapons, so special bow. Passed down Gregor's family for generations."

"A bow...?" Severa glanced down at the bow as Gregor unwrapped it, studying it. It was pristine, made out of what appeared to be silvery ash-colored metal, curling in a decorative fashion near the ends. The middle of the bow had a wing-shaped ornament, with 'Fujin Yumi' enscribed upon it. "It's very pretty, Daddy!" She reached out to take it, humming softly as she felt a breeze touch her face. It felt cool and refreshing. "Hm, guess it needs to be restringed, and I suppose I should buy some arrows for it... no arrow's gonna be pretty enough for it, though. Was this yours? I never saw you use it."

"Gregor's brother held it," Gregor told her, his voice warm despite the sadness. "Gregor never could. Bow not like Gregor much. Brother made string and arrows appear! Like magic! Said it felt like stray breeze in warm sunlight. Gregor never sure whether head out in sun too long when watching him."

She giggled. "Huh, a magical bow that doesn't need a string or arrows? I've never heard of such a thing," she told him, tracing her fingers over the cool metal.

"As Gregor said, special bow," her father confirmed. "Called Fujin Yumi. Chooses wielders."

That name sounded Chon'sinian. Did they have Chon'sinian blood in her somewhere? "Right, you said it was a family heirloom..." Her own anxieties came back, and she frowned up at him. "Daddy, why are you giving me this? Didn't you want to save it for your _real_ daughter? Why would it choose someone like _me_ anyways when it could choose her?"

As much as she called him 'Daddy', they both knew that this Gregor had not fathered her. No, he had fathered a completely different Severa, who was a baby at the moment, and no matter how much Severa called him and Cordelia her parents, they were not them.

Gregor stared at her, appearing baffled. "You are real daughter?" he said.

"I... I meant little Severa!" she replied. "You know, the one that is _actually_ your daughter!"

"Why? Little Severa too small for bow. You are Severa. You are real daughter no matter what," he pointed out to her. "And Gregor gives gifts to darling daughter, yes?"

She bit her lip. She had heard him tell the alternate future version of herself that, true... but... to hear it directed at her made something warm course through her, and she smiled - smiled, not smirked! - at him. "Thanks, Daddy."

That made her feel a lot better. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the bow, her heart fluttering; this bow wasn't special because it was a magical bow. It was special because it was a present from her father, and even if it had been a simple, ordinary Bronze Bow, it would still be special and she would do her best to wield it with pride.

Severa could almost imagine the bowstring that it should have; light, gentle, focused--

"Oho! See, bow agrees with Gregor!"

Startled, Severa glanced down at the bow in her hands, her heart nearly stopping when she saw the glowing string connecting the two ends of the bow together, firm and steady. She felt a breeze pass by, some strands of her hair fluttering in her face, and she found herself automatically gripping the string.

It felt cool to touch, soft and smooth as a cloud and light as the sun. It was as if she was touching wind magic itself, but instead of harming her, it was gentle towards her, like a refreshing breeze on a hot summer day. She felt the magic nudge against her, curling inside of her and accepting her.

For some odd reason, she thought she felt it greet her enthusiastically. It was just a weapon, right? A really gorgeous, magical weapon, but a weapon nonetheless. Much gentler than she had handled anything before, she plucked at the string. Something vaguely arrow-shaped formed before falling down to the ground and dissipating. She grinned at it, and then beamed at her father.

"You're the _best_, Daddy."

Gregor laughed wholeheartedly. "Gregor will leave Severa to get acquainted, then?" he suggested. "Much concentration needed!"

"Right!" She smirked at him. The string dissipated on the bow, and still holding onto it, she threw her arms around him. "Mm, thanks! I'm going to head over that forest to practice with it!"

Severa had only rarely touched a bow before, only enough to be able to shoot arrows, but this was a _fine_ time to improve. Her pigtails flew behind her as she ran off towards the nearest group of trees, skidding to a halt when she had entered a rather thick portion. Sure, she knew that some of her friends were around here, but the trees were dense enough that it wouldn't be a problem. No need to shoot someone with a stray arrow.

A bow was the very antithesis of a Pegasus Knight, plus it a was a gift from her beloved Daddy. She could differentiate herself further from her mother this way; sure, her mother was decent at a bow, but she was not _known_ for it. No, her _mother_ had nothing to do with this bow choosing her. It was her _father's_ bloodline that let her use it.

And there were not too many people that chose to be archers in this day and age. Sure, there was Virion (that man was as bad as Inigo sometimes, but he had stopped flirting with women after he'd married, thankfully), and then there was Noire (who had her... own set of issues), and while they were decent, neither of them had a _magical_ bow that had _chosen_ them.

Severa focused on it, holding it out and watching as the string, pale and cool as a gust of wind, formed on the bow. That enthusiastic feeling swept through her again, and she felt an urge to talk to it as if it were a person.

"Hey, Fujin Yumi. Show me what'cha got."

She aimed at the nearest tree, grasped the string, and _fired_.

* * *

Selena loved Lady Camilla. She really did. And she would do anything to ensure that Lady Camilla was happy, even if it meant fighting against those damned Hoshidans. Selena held no true hatred for Hoshido, of course -- she hadn't been raised to be nationalist towards one country or another.

Nohr just happened to be the place that she was calling home at the moment, and Nohr just happened to be the place out of the two where the people that mattered to her lived: Laslow, Odin, Lady Camilla, Beruka... not to mention Anankos had, after bringing them back in time, claimed that his child was here.

So she would defend Nohr, and every time she leapt into battle, that was what was in her mind.

However, during a battle at sea, her brain had skidded to a halt when she found herself face-to-face with the Second Prince of Hoshido, Takumi. Or rather, when she saw the pristine, silvery ash-colored bow in his hands, a string of light and an arrow formed on it and aimed right at her.

Selena had reluctantly left Fujin Yumi back in her home, not wanting it to get stolen or lost. Between that dumb red-haired Hoshidan Pegasus Knight and now _this_, she was wondering if this was the world's way of playing a cosmic joke on her.

"Agh! Just get out of my sight!" she yelled, and Takumi's face had a split second of confusion before his eyes narrowed back into that suspicion that he harbored for just about everybody, firing the arrow. Severa barely ducked in time as it whizzed past her shoulder and she glared at the bow as she slashed at Takumi with her sword. "...Traitor."

It wasn't _fair_.

* * *

Selena eyed the Iron Bow that she was taking over to the Astral Realm's archery field before slinging it back on her shoulder. Now that she had the time, when she wasn't heading to the nearest village to go shopping or relaxing in the Hot Springs, she would be trying to get weapon practice or riding practice in.

Originally, she hadn't wanted a mount, but Camilla, worried about Selena's speed when it came to keeping up with her and Beruka, had insisted. She'd learned how to ride a Pegasus when she was younger at Cordelia's insistence, but the last thing she wanted was to become a Pegasus Knight. And while wyverns and kinshi were slightly better, Selena felt that being a flying unit would be almost exactly the same. Besides, both Lady Camilla and Beruka already had wyverns, and kinshi were both hard to come by and even harder to tame.

So she'd settled for a normal horse. On a horse, she would be able to use her skills at archery, unlike on a wyvern, whose wings were too unsteady to work for an archer.

When she got to the archery field, she shot at several targets for nearly an hour (majority of them dead center, as it should be) before stepping towards the shade of the nearby building to cool down when she noticed it. There, propped up against the wall, was the Fujin Yumi, as innocent as a newborn baby.

The redhead stared at it. She had half a mind to go find Prince Takumi and yell at him about leaving his things unattended, but something made her pause. She hadn't wielded it in _years_ and while she hadn't minded so much before, knowing that her family's heirloom bow was here (and a divine weapon! She was of divine lineage thanks to her father!) made her so desperately want to pick it up again, to feel that familiar smoothness underneath her fingers.

Selena glanced around as she set her Iron Bow down. Nobody was around; this early in the morning, the majority of the people were busy with chores or getting ready to head off on scouting missions. Good.

She picked up the Fujin Yumi, smirking as she felt her pigtails sway in the breeze that had started up. The magic of the bow was not all that different from what she had felt before, refreshing and pleasant. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself of how it worked. She had to focus, to imagine the soft, cool string forming on the bow--

Aha. Opening her eyes, she saw the string form, and she smirked.

The wave of excitement from the bow crashed into her, and she could _swear_ that it was delighted to meet her. Well of _course_ it was delighted! She would eventually inherit it, after all, and surely a divine weapon would understand that. It was--

Her head snapped around when she thought she heard a stick crack, but when she looked, there was no one around. In fact, it was just as quiet as it had been before she'd heard that sound. Shrugging, she wrote it off as her paranoia over someone catching her -- that was unlikely, after all. It was probably a wild animal, or the building settling. Turning back to the bow, she noticed that the string hadn't disappeared despite her momentary lapse in focus.

Smirking, she gently pulled at the string, watching as the arrow formed, before letting it dissipate. The nearest target was just over there, so she could let loose a few of the arrows and then put it down, and no one would be any wiser.

"Hey, Fujin Yumi. Show me what'cha got."

She aimed at the nearest target, grasped the string, and _fired_.

**Author's Note:**

> This Severa is Subaki and Takumi's descendant. Subaki has no dragon blood. Takumi, on the other hand, does.
> 
> Subaki -> Caeldori -> Cordelia (descendant) -> Severa  
Dawn Dragon -> Sumeragi (descendant) -> Takumi -> Kiragi -> Gregor (descendant) -> Severa/Selena
> 
> Headcanon whoever you want as everyone's spouses. If Takumi dies (Conquest), the universe will compensate and Sakura will be her ancestor.
> 
> Fun facts: Selena will become her own ancestor if Selena marries Subaki or her non-Subaki child marries Caeldori or Kiragi. And Camilla will become Selena's ancestor if Camilla marries Takumi or Camilla's child marries Caeldori or Kiragi.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me! I'm happy to answer questions on my personal Tumblr, too (@Shreedle).


End file.
